wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolves of the Beyond (series)
The Wolves of the Beyond (sometimes shortened to WotB) is a fantasy-fiction series written by Kathryn Lasky, as a spin-off, and sequel series to Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. Books ''Lone Wolf '''Release Date': January 2010 A wolf mother has given birth, but the warm bundle snuffling next to her brings only anguish. The pup, otherwise healthy, has a twisted leg, and the mother knows what the harsh code of the pack demands. Her pup will be taken from her and abandoned on the edge of a river bank where an upcoming storm will take place. The pack cannot have weakness - the wolf mother knows that her pup is condemned to die. But alone in the wilderness, the pup, Faolan, does not perish. This is his story - a story of survival, of courage, and of love triumphant. This is Faolan's story, the wolf pup who rose up to change forever the Wolves of the Beyond. ''Shadow Wolf '''Release Date': October 2010 The wolf pup Faolan was born with a twisted paw, a slight defect that caused his wolf clan to abandon him in the forest to die. But Faolan, with the help of a grizzly bear who raised him as her own, survived. Now, he's made it back to his clan as a gnaw wolf, the lowest ranking pack member. And the hardships are just beginning. Faolan is framed for the murder of a wolf pup. Faolan must hunt down the true culprit, while his own pack hunts him. ''Watch Wolf '''Release Date': June 2011 Born with a twisted paw, Faolan was abandoned as a wolf pup and left to die. But not only did he survive and make it back to the wolf clan, he proved himself to be one of the most worthy wolves of all. But just as Faolan is about to take his place as one of the revered Wolves of the Watch, a fellow watch wolf goes missing. Faolan is sent to track her down and makes a horrifying discovery - she has been kidnapped by bears. A war is coming between the wolves and the bears, and only Faolan can stop it ''Frost Wolf '''Release Date': December 1, 2011 The winds have shifted in the Beyond. It's summer, and that shoud mean warmth, fish, and meat, but blizzards rake the land, and the caribou and moose the wolf hunts are vanishing. Famine has raised in the Beyond, and the strict order of the wolf clans is starting to break down. Worse, there's one wolf thriving in the chaos. He wears a stolen owl battle mask and calls himself the Prophet. There's a horrible rumor going around that, instead of helping them survive, he's sending hundreds of wolves to thier deaths. The elite wolves of the Watch are sending young Faolan and Edme on a desperate mission to bring down the Prophet. But how can two wolves stop an enemy they can't even find? ''Spirit Wolf '''Release Date:' May 1, 2012 No one ever saw Faolan as a leader. Banished as a young pup, he miracously survived and returned as a gnaw wolf-the lowest member of the wolf pack. But Faolan wasn't meant to be a gnaw wolf. It's not just his strange, splayed paw, or his uncanny connection with the bears. There's something about Faolan that inspires certain wolves . . . and leaves others deeply suspicious. Now, with a dangerous threat on the horizon, the pack must make a choice. Will they trust the silver outsider with the task of leading? If Faolan can't fulfill his destiny, it could be the end of the wolves of the Beyond. ''Star Wolf '''Release date: '''January 1st, 2013 ''A great cold has seized the Beyond. The warmth of summer, the smell of sweet grass and the great caribou migrations are distant memories. Now the wolves know only ice, dark, snow and endless cold. The order that kept the wolf clans strong for thousands of years has broken down completely. The wolves have only one chance for survival. They must find their way to a new land, a land of warmth and summer. But the journey will take them over a frozen sea and through thousands of miles of perilous territory. Will the wolves trust young Faolan to lead them? Trivia :*There are two books released each year, Lone Wolf and Shadow Wolf released in 2010, and Watch Wolf and Frost Wolf each released in 2011. :*Each book is released on the first day of a month (example: Lone Wolf came out January 1, Shadow Wolf came out October 1, and so on). :*The official page for the series at Scholastic.com falsley summarized the third book in the series, Watch Wolf. :*Kathryn Lasky herself has confirmed that there will only be six books in the series, and has also confirmed the title of the sixth, Star Wolf. :*Kathryn Lasky also said that she hopes there will be a movie made out of the series. See Also *''Guardians of Ga'Hoole'' ﻿ Category:Books Category:Wolves Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Series